Building controllers are often used to control building systems such as building security, building automation and building heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems. As an example, HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. Improvements in the hardware, the user experience, and the functionality of such systems are desirable.